Eyes Wide Shut
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: Final Chapter Uploaded Whether it be love or danger, sometimes it is most difficult to see what is right before you.
1. Farron's Grief

Title:                Eyes Wide Shut

Author:            The Dreamy One

Email:             sdjolly@bellsouth.net            

Type:               Drama/suspense

Rating:            R (language and sexual content)

Summary:       Whether it be love or danger, sometimes it is most difficult to see what is right before you.

Disclaimer:    UC:Undercover and its characters belong to Shane Salerno and NBC.  **Loralei Donovan, Farron Donovan, Kara and John Everett belong to Ardeth Saunders (who so graciously allowed me to borrow them to work out my Farron obsession!  Thank you ever so much, Marie!)**  Unfortunately, Brian Everett was born from my own sick and twisted mind. ~wink~.  Any-old-who...no infringements intended.  This is all for fun so please don't sue – unless you plan to adopt me and have me live in a manner to which I am _unaccustomed_. 

A/N:                 Please read the following for more background on Farron Donovan (links to these fics can be found through http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=164612 ):

                        **Honor Thy Brother**

**                        Back in the Game   **

**                        A Little Bit of Fluff**

**                        Old Flame**

***

Loralei was perplexed.  Earlier that morning she had stopped by their neighbor's house to welcome her back from her vacation.  When Kara came to the door, she had merely peered through the crack made available by the chain lock and refused to let Loralei inside, nor would she speak to her.  From what Loralei could see, Kara appeared distraught when she hissed at her to go away and leave her alone; that she could not talk at that moment.  

After the short walk back to her home, Loralei sought out her husband and shared Kara's strange behavior with him.  His reaction had been simple.  Farron had more than likely managed to upset the woman while they were vacationing and she just wanted to be left alone without interference from meddling family.

Of course, Loralei would not be satisfied with sitting back and letting things go.  She made an excuse that she needed to run to the market for a few things and left Frank to take care of baby Rachel.  Where she was headed was obvious to Frank.  She was off to drill Farron for information.  She could not help herself; it was in her nature to fix things.

A short time later, Loralei found herself at Farron's apartment in the city.  Determined, she gave the door a firm knock and waited patiently.  

Farron sat despondently on the living room sofa.  He heard the loud knock at the door and groaned irritably before taking a large swallow of bourbon from the tumbler he held loosely in his hand.  He knew it was terribly early to be drinking, but at the moment, he did not give one ripe fuck.  He was hurt, he was angry, and he would take what solace he could find.  Right now, he found comfort in the bottom of a bottle of booze.  Anyone who had a problem with that could take a flying leap into a pile of horseshit for all he cared.

He eyed the door for a moment, wondering if it could be Kara.  They had barely been back from their trip to her family's secluded beach property on one of the more obscure Caribbean islands before she had shunned him for no apparent reason.  That was two days ago.  

Her machine picked up every time he called and she was not returning his messages.  When he went by the house, he knew she was there, but she would not even come to the door.  He was perplexed, to say the least; devastated, to be completely honest.  He had fallen for her in a big way and the two weeks spent making love under the sun and stars on that private stretch of beach had only confirmed his suspicions that she was in love with him.  Not being familiar with the emotion on the whole, he had not returned her sentiment with words, only actions.  If that was what drove a wedge between them, he could easily fix that.  If she would only talk to him. 

The knock sounded again, stirring him from his reverie.  He huffed his annoyance and struggled to his feet.  He had not realized how much bourbon he had actually consumed until he tried to stand.  He slowly made his way to the door and yanked it open with force. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded peevishly.

Loralei blinked at his gruff demeanor.  "Jesus, you look like shit," she commented as she entered his apartment.  She could smell the booze on his breath and saw the near empty bottle of bourbon on the coffee table.  She shook her head and took the glass from his hand.  "You've had enough of this."  She took the glass to the kitchen sink and poured it out.  

Farron rolled his eyes in exasperation and made his way back to the couch.  He snatched the bottle from the table and spun the cap off.  "What do you want, Loralei?" he asked uncaringly.  

"What happened between you and Kara while you were on vacation?" she asked curiously as she returned from the kitchen and sat next to him.

He shot her an incredulous look.  "It is really none of your business."  _Let's see...we explored this tiny island and each other for two weeks.  It was a spectacular time, until I fucked it up.  Any questions?_

"Farron, I'm being serious," she assured him.  "By the looks of _you_ something went wrong, but Kara...damn, she won't talk to me."

Farron shrugged and touched the bottle to his bottom lip.  "Why should you be any different?  She's not talking...period.  Fuck it," he said more to himself than his guest and tilted the bottle up.  He closed his eyes and let the harsh liquid burn a trail down his throat.  _Fuck it.  Who needs this shit?_

Loralei sighed.  There really was no talking to him in this state.  "Sober up, Farron.  There's something wrong at that house.  If you could see past the bottom of that bottle, you might realize it and give a damn."  

She watched the angry glint appear in his dark eyes as he slammed the bottle down onto the table.  She was surprised the damn thing did not shatter.  "I gave more than a _damn_, dear sister-in-law.  I gave _myself_!  But apparently that was not enough for her."  He stood and strode purposefully to the door and pulled it open.  "If you'll excuse me, I have no information as to why Miss Everett is shunning you."

She chewed on her bottom lip gingerly.  Usually forthcoming, Farron was acting the scorned lover and hiding behind alcohol and resentment.  She sighed heavily as she stood and approached him.  "Call me when you're sober.  Better yet, call Kara."  With that, she nodded and left him to his self-pitying behavior.

Farron slammed the door and leaned back against it.  His eyes drifted toward the telephone.  It screamed at him to try to reach her again, but his stubbornness kicked in.  _I'll be damned if I'll follow **any** woman around like a love-starved puppy.  _Thinking sleep might be in order; he started toward the bedroom but decided on the sofa.  Her image haunted him in that room.  He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes against the thought of her.  "Aw, Shel..." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

***

to be continued...


	2. Breaking Through the Barrier

***

Kara reached for the phone as she had a hundred times since she had returned from the vacation she and Farron had taken in the Caribbean.  She did not even think she had been home ten minutes before what felt like a hurricane came thundering through her life, leaving her world in a shambles.  The one person she wanted and needed to turn to was refused to her.  All could be lost if she answered his calls.  Too much was at stake and her family loyalty demanded that the Donovans, all the Donovans, be kept away.

After Loralei had stopped by earlier that day, Kara had withdrawn into her bedroom.  She attempted to shut out her fear and loneliness, but failed miserably.  She longed to call out to Farron, if for no other reason than to beg him to wrap her in his comforting embrace.  With a soft whimper, she rolled onto her side and hugged a pillow to her breast as she slipped into a fitful sleep.  

_"Someone might see us, Farron Donovan," she admonished playfully when he untied her powder blue bikini halter-top and tossed it aside before he captured a nipple sensually between his lips.  "Ah...hell," she gave in to the feel of his lips and hands as they made an erotic path from her breast down to her abdomen._

_"Relax, querida," he grinned devilishly as he looked up at her.  "There has been no one on this beach except us since we have been here."  He dipped his head again to trail feather light kisses to the flesh he exposed when he slid her skimpy bikini bottom slowly down her legs.  "And if someone passes by," he suggested mischievously, 'we will give them a show they will not soon forget."_

Kara sighed happily within her dream.  She had spent practically the entire two weeks in Farron's arms.  With him, she had cast her inhibitions away.  She felt free and alive for the first time in her life.  He made her feel...everything.  And she loved him.  For that and so much more.  He trusted her with the secrets of his past, no matter how dark or unseemly.  Even when he shared those that might send the next woman running for cover, she took it all in and never judged the man for things he had done before she knew him.  She saw only the man before her, the man who swept her away with just a look, the man who fought for her and his family when they were in danger, and the man that did not abandon her when her future looked bleak.  

The night before they returned home, they had been walking along the moonlit beach.  Hand in hand they walked, gazing at the stars, listening to the waves lap against the shore.  She had drifted into his arms, gazed into his eyes, and told him that she loved him.  Loved him more than she knew she was capable of loving.  She was not altogether shocked by his reaction.  Silence.  She knew from their many long talks he had never trusted anyone enough to have ever loved.  So, no, his reaction was not unexpected.  Although he did not respond with words, his eyes beheld her with a soft, dreamy quality.  He had kissed her so tenderly that it brought tears to her eyes.  And when he pulled away, she thought she saw the glimmer of a tear in his own.  

***

While Kara lay dreaming, Farron awakened from his alcohol-induced nap.  His hangover was minimal, by some favor of the gods, and while he slept, he had come to the realization that he deserved an explanation.  And he damned well would get one.  If she no longer wanted him, so be it!  But he would know why and then he would move on with his life.  He stretched as he stood.  A shower first and then he would get Kara to open that damned oak door or he would knock the fucker down.

***

Kara groaned when the loud pounding at the door, as well as the constant chiming of the doorbell, stole her from the comfort of her dream.  Awake now, she would have to deal with the all too real situation thrust upon her the very moment she had returned from her vacation.

"Kara!!" she heard Farron bellow from his vantage point on the front porch.  "Open this door now!  You _will_ see me!" 

She closed her eyes tightly and fought the urge to run down the stairs and throw open the door.  Instead, she slid off the bed and walked slowly out into the hallway.  She could hear her brother scrambling around downstairs, frantically checking the locks, making sure the intruder would not get in the house.  She descended the stairs at a snail's pace, all the while listening to Farron's insistent voice and pounding fist.  

"Get rid of him," Brian Everett hissed at her when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  "Tell him anything you have to, but make him disappear."

"No," she rejected firmly.  

"Just tell him you were using him.  He'll believe that, sister mine.  A wealthy heiress availing yourself of his manly charms."  He gave Kara a rough push toward the door.  "It's been done to death in our circles."  He felt the rage building inside of him thinking about her taking a holiday alone with a man...any man.  Their parents had taken great care in sheltering Kara from men as worldly as this Farron Donovan. 

She stopped just short of the door and jumped visibly when the pounding began again.  "Goddamn it, Kara!  You open this door or I'll fucking break it down!"  She shook her head as she inched closer to it.  He sounded so angry.  How would she ever explain things to him?  When would she get the chance?  If she sent him away as her brother expected, she knew she would never see him again.  

***

Frank and Loralei sat in their backyard, relaxing, when the sound of Farron's voice broke the sereneness of their day.  Rachel slept soundly in Loralei's arms.  Frank shot Loralei a questioning look and she shrugged softly.  He grimaced as he stood.  "I'd better check it out and make sure Farron doesn't wind up at the local police station," he stated before heading over to the Everett house.

"We'll just be coming with you," Loralei insisted as she joined him.  They reached the front of Kara's house to see Farron pounding on the door, demanding entrance.  As they drew closer, his anger seemed to abate and he took on a more defeated stance.  His body pressed close to the door and he spoke softer, his words more difficult to hear.

***

"Don't do this to me, Kara," he begged sadly.  "You owe me an explanation.  You owe me that much," his voice grew louder again.  Kara laid a palm on the door and rested her forehead against it.  She hated herself for wanting to let him in and, at the same time, keeping him out.  When she heard his next words, "You said you loved me." He pounded one last time.  "Loved me," he repeated.  She was fairly sure she died just a little at the wounded sound of his voice.  

Brian balked at the realization that Kara could have possibly told this man she loved him.  She barely knew him a month.  It was preposterous.  Completely out of the question.  After all, she was meant for him...not the oaf attempting to bang the door off its hinges.

***

What was making her act this way?  He just could not understand.  He turned away from the door and walked slowly to the edge of the porch.  He saw Frank, Loralei, and his niece Rachel.  They had just witnessed his rejection and humiliation, and he almost did not care.  He had tried to play like Kara's sudden dismissal did not matter to him, but that was a lie.  His heart ached as it had never ached before.  She had taken him to heaven and now she was sentencing him to hell.

He reached the stairs and was about to step down when he heard the click of the lock and the door open gradually.  He turned slowly to see her step halfway outside.  Her puffy eyes, swollen and red from crying, marred her lovely face.  Her hair was mussed and her cream colored silk pantsuit was rumpled as if she had slept in it.  "Farron," she whispered sorrowfully, her eyes conveying her pain.  "Darling, I do love you..."

"Kara, no!" Brian cried out from behind her and hauled her back inside.  His abrupt behavior was more in reaction to her words than the fact she was opening the door to _him_.  How could she? How could she love another?

Frank had never seen a human being move so fast in his life.  Farron had taken off at a dead run and launched himself through the door before it could shut him out.  He took Loralei's arm and ushered her toward the house.  Whatever was going on in there, it looked like trouble.  If nothing else, they would be there to support Farron.

Farron barged through the door, pushing it open wide, causing it to bang noisily against the wall.  He stormed toward Kara and the man who held her brutally by her upper arms.  "Let her go," he demanded harshly.  When the man did not budge, Farron actually growled.  "Take your hands off her, or I will take great pleasure in beating you down."

"Please, Farron," Kara beseeched softly as she broke away from her stepbrother.  She approached Farron hesitantly.  Although he had come looking for an explanation, she had to wonder how he would actually react to her.  When she reached out and touched his cheek tenderly, she almost wept when he covered her hand with his and leaned into her touch.    
  
After just a brief moment, he reached out and gathered her into his arms in a crushing embrace.  "Don't turn me away again...I don't think I can take it," he whispered his heartfelt plea so that only she could hear and buried his face against the soft flesh of her neck.  

She sobbed quietly while he held her so tightly she could barely breathe.  Not that she minded; she had not felt this safe since they had parted.  There was a haven within his embrace and she could think of no other place she would rather be.  "I'm so sorry...I never wanted to shut you out." 

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he scolded softly before covering her mouth with his.  Although their time apart had been short, it was heartbreaking for him.  He deepened the kiss and experienced her as if he had never tasted her succulent nectar before.

Frank cautiously watched the scene unfolding, focusing on the man who had hauled Kara back into the house without her permission.  He stood not quite six foot tall, was on the thin side, but held himself with an air of superiority.  Frank assumed that was the snobbish old money at work there.  His hair was well groomed, but it was an ugly shocking red color.  Of course, the old saying about redheads having fair skin was not lost on that man.  He was so fair his skin was almost transparent.  He bore a most repugnant look as he watched Farron and Kara with his beady little green eyes.  Frank was a pretty good judge of people and there was something about this stranger that just did not sit well with him.

Brian was livid.  He could not fathom how his well-bred, debutant sister could possibly be seen with such a creature.  _The man wears leather for Christ's sake!_ His brain screamed at the sight of Farron decked out in leather pants and blue button down shirt.  He looked like a predatory lady-killer and Brian's stomach rolled at the thought of what the two of them had done while alone at the Everett beach property.  "Kara Michelle Everett," he spat.  "Get away from that longhaired cretin this instant!"

Kara gave Farron an apologetic look before they turned toward him.  "Brian, really.  Stop showing your ass and apologize to Farron," she demanded sternly.  

Brian stared disbelievingly at his younger sister.  How could she even consider getting involved with a man so obviously beneath the stature of the Everett family?  It was ludicrous, to say the least.  He simply would not stand for it.  However, the need to get rid of these people was greater than his disappointment in the choice of his sister's _friend_.  "Very well.  Please excuse me...ah, what was your name again?"  

Farron took a step toward the insolent piece of shit.  He still had the urge to beat the man senseless for manhandling his Shel.  Apparently she understood his intentions, because before he could take another step, he felt her hand on his arm in attempt to halt him. 

Kara took an exasperated breath and let it out slowly.  "Really, Brian.  You can be so crass at times."  She slid her hand down Farron's arm to fold her hand intimately within his.  "Farron Donovan, meet my brother, Brian Everett."  She paused and held her breath while the two grudgingly shook hands.  She knew Farron was holding his temper at bay only for her benefit.  And, honestly, she would not really give a damn if Brian got the beating of his life at the hands of her lover.  There had been many times in her life that she wished he would just fade away from her and John's lives, but that was not to be the case.  She squeezed Farron's hand in a silent thank you for keeping the peace with her hateful brother.  "Brian, this is Farron's brother, Frank Donovan, his wife, Loralei, and their sleepy daughter, Rachel."

Brian nodded curtly to Kara's neighbors and put on an amiable front.  Inwardly he seethed.  She was such a stupid fool to get involved with these people.  That she let them into the house after he had forbidden it was deplorable.  Daddy's Little Princess!  Stupid little bitch!  Turned whore for a man who would obviously rob her blind.

"Shel, I believe you have something to tell me," Farron reminded her.  "If you all will excuse us..."

"No!" Brian exclaimed forcibly.  Shel?! _Shel__?!  How dare he call her such an obviously intimate nickname?  Kara never ever allowed anyone to give her a nickname.    "Kara, you know this is out of the question.  These people must leave now!"  _

Farron, Frank, and Loralei exchanged glances.  Brian's voice had grown almost frantic.

"Maybe it's time you left, Brian?"  Kara suggested, molding herself to Farron's side for support.  "There are some things I need to explain to Farron...he deserves to know what is going on."

"Really, Kara.  You're a fool!  Their presence here..." he trailed off as he strode toward the open doorway.  Before he stepped over the threshold he turned and spat hatefully, "If your inability to stay away from some frivolous affair causes things to go bad, remember this.  It will be your fault.  YOUR FAULT!"  

--

To be continued


	3. The Truth Be Told

--

Kara gasped audibly at the hateful words her stepbrother tossed at her.  Her fault?  "God, this is such a mess," she sighed tiredly as she went to the door and closed it behind her brother.  Leaning her back against it, she eyed each Donovan in turn.  "First, let me apologize for Brian's behavior.  He...he's always been testy when it comes to my brother John or myself.  It's that 'step' syndrome.  Brian was ten years old when his mother met my father; I was three and John was five at the time."  She shrugged and pushed off from the door.  "Would you care for tea? Coffee?" she asked suddenly, but was not surprised when her three visitors shook their heads. "Second, the reason I've been acting like such a horrid person is...my brother, John...you met him once, didn't you, Farron?...was kidnapped two days ago."  She sniffed slightly as the tears threatened to return.  

Farron's eyes grew wide in surprise.  She had not been rejecting him at all.  She loved him and had not held it against him that he had not returned her sentiment.  She loved him still.  His heart grew with the realization of what she was going through and that she had been on her own.  _Except for that prick of a brother_.  He caught her up into a firm, comforting embrace when they entered the sitting room.  Kara kissed his neck softly and whispered, "thank you for not giving up on me," while he stroked her back softly.  

"And your brother, John? Have you heard from the kidnappers?" Frank asked, settling beside Loralei and Rachel on the loveseat in Kara's sitting room while Farron and Kara sat across from them on the large sofa.

Kara nodded and snuggled against Farron when his arm came around her shoulders.  "Yes, they've demanded ten million by the end of the week," she replied, sadly.

"Why haven't you notified the authorities?" Farron asked softly.

"Oh, Farron...don't you see?  If they find out, they'll kill John.  We can't take that chance!" she cried desperately.  "You see..._that_ is why Brian insisted I keep away from you.  How difficult would it be for them to find out that your brother is a government agent?"

He stroked her hair softly when she buried her face against his neck.  "It will be all right," he soothed softly and felt her literally shaking in his arms.  "And you've been dealing with this...with _Brian's_ help?"  Although he had just met the man, Farron hated Kara's brother.  Hated him with a passion.  How dare he demand Kara stay away from him?  How dare he let this burden rest on her shoulders?  

Kara nodded.  "I...we've been working with the company lawyers, liquidating assets and whatnot.  And with my trust fund...we'll have the money the day after tomorrow."

"And Brian?"  Loralei asked.  She had picked up the same weird vibes that Frank and Farron had.  "What is he doing?"

Kara's lips pursed slightly before she answered.  "Brian...well, he's had a run of bad luck in the stock market.  He lost most of his trust fund years ago.  He runs the company's R&D department and makes a hefty salary, but nothing that would meet the ransom demand."

"Tell me about the company and John," Frank insisted.

"John is the CEO now, after our father's death five years ago.   Daddy was a self-made man, as the saying goes.  Don't get me wrong, he had a head start with the family money, but he took a small trust and built it into an Empire."  She looked up at Farron, who was listening intently.  He had heard all of this during one of their long talks and still he listened to her like she was telling it the first time.  He had a unique way of making her feel special without even trying.  "Unlike my brother, Brian, Dad was a whiz in the stock market.  He made a killing when he was quite young and started an electronics company.  Everett Enterprises went from developing and manufacturing televisions, stereos, and the like, and moved into electronic and computer games.  It's a solid company, run with an iron, but fair, fist by my brother, John."  

"Let me get a K&R team on this, Kara."  

She shook her head frantically.  "No, please.  Brian's right about this.  No law enforcement."  She pulled away from Farron and sat forward on the edge of the seat.  "I realize who you are, Frank...but this is my brother who is in danger and I'm just not willing to take a chance with his life."

"Shel," Farron spoke softly.  "Before you dismiss the idea completely, hear Frank out."  When Kara turned in his direction he was relieved to see she was not upset with his interjection.  He only wanted what was best for her, and this was familiar territory to Frank.  

Kara chewed her bottom lip absently while she pondered Farron's suggestion.  Should she listen?  Could she take the chance?  Had she already doomed John to his death by allowing them entrance into her home?  The thought petrified her.  She and John had grown up practically inseparable.  Only when they went off to boarding schools did they spend any time apart, and even then, they stayed in close contact.

Frank excused himself and went into the kitchen.  When he returned, Kara noticed he held the small notepad and pen she kept by the kitchen phone.  He scribbled something while he said, "Kara, I can't force you to go to the authorities.  It's your decision."  He took the few steps across the room to hand her the pad so that she could read what he had written.  _At least allow me to have Cody stop by (disguised, of course) and sweep this place for bugs._

Kara nodded as she read the note, indicating her acceptance to his suggestion.  "I appreciate your staying out of this.  John is very important to me and I won't be able to live with myself if I am the cause to his being hurt in any way." 

Frank nodded.  He went to Loralei and offered her his hand in helping her to her feet.  "We'd better get going.  Rachel will be waking soon."  That his daughter would awaken was not an issue, he wanted to get home to call Cody and get him to the Everett house as soon as possible.

***

As soon as they were back in their own home, Frank flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed Cody at his residence.  They were between cases and the entire team was enjoying some down time.  

"Helllloooo!"

"We've got a situation."  Frank barked into the small phone.

"Always good to hear from you, Boss."

"Right, Cody.  Listen.  There's been a kidnapping...A John Everett.  I need you to get to our neighbor's house, Kara Everett..."

"Yeah, I remember her.  Pretty little thing..."  
  


"Cody, concentrate!  We need to sweep her place for bugs, but keep it on the down low.  They could be monitoring her place."

"Gotcha."

"Get Monica to the Nest and put Alex and Jake on standby.  I need you to pull up anything you can find on Everett Enterprises as well as John, Brian and Kara Everett.  Monica can go through the files while you check out Kara's.  She's expecting you."

***

To be continued...


	4. Love's Tender Passion

***

After Frank and Loralei had gone, Farron went to Kara and swept her into his arms.  She gasped in surprise, but held onto his shoulders, grateful to be held by him in any way.  "Farron!  What do you think you are doing?"

He flashed her a dazzling smile and dropped a brief kiss on her lips.  "I am taking you to your room, where I shall watch over you, and make sure you get some rest."

Although distraught over her brother, Kara could not help but smile at his need to take care of her.  "I _was_ sleeping when this rather loud and demanding man showed up at my door," she informed him as he began climbing the stairs, carrying her as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"Really?  Shameful creature," Farron teased.

"He is.  Awfully.  And I would not have him any other way," she admitted sappily, hugging him softly.  "You're not terribly angry with me?  I hurt you...I'm so sorry," she confessed, her voice held more than a trace of sadness.

He sighed heavily as he carried her across the threshold of her bedroom.  He took her to the bed and lay her down gently as if she was precious cargo.   "I was more hurt than I have ever been in my life," he admitted as his eyes caressed her face lovingly.  He reached out and smoothed away a stray lock of her long blonde hair.  "I don't understand..."

"Understand what, Farron?" she asked expectantly and closed her eyes to the feel of his fingers running through her hair.

"Why it hurt so badly.  It felt as though you had ripped my still beating heart from my chest and tossed it away."  He found it unsettling that he was actually confessing his emotions.  Emotions he did not fully understand and had never felt before she had come into his life.

Kara winced visibly at the thought of the pain she caused him.  She tried to push herself to a sitting position, but Farron would have none of that.  He pressed her back gently into the pillows and eased himself onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he stretched out next to her.  She rolled onto her side, facing him.  "Why did it hurt, Farron?  Why did you come for me?" she asked as she ran a finger along his jaw, following the path of his neatly trimmed beard.

He kissed her forehead softly while he pondered her questions.  She was asking things he was unsure of.  "How could I not?  You've touched me so deeply...more deeply than any other person has ever managed to."  He paused to drop tiny kisses to her closed eyelids, her cheeks, and chin.  He could not help but linger for a moment while he tasted the sweetness of her lips.  "It would have been impossible to let you go...without knowing what I had done to lose you."

Kara placed a hand to his chest and gave him a gentle push, guiding him onto his back.  She propped herself up on her elbow and touched a finger to his chin.  "You're stuck with me, Mr. Donovan.  For as long as you want me."  She smiled lovingly as she trailed her finger from his chin down to his shirt collar.  

Farron was taken by surprise when she unbuttoned his shirt, tugged it loose from his pants, and pushed it aside, exposing his naked torso.  He heard her tender sigh as she snuggled against him, resting her cheek against his chest.  He brought his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Flesh to flesh," she whispered as she splayed her hand over the expanse of his chest.  

Her voice was so soft; he was not sure if he heard her correctly.  "Kara?"

With her fingertip, she drew soft, tiny circles against his warm skin.  "Take me away from all this, Farron.  Make me forget...if only for a short time."

Her voice was heavy with fear and sadness and his heart broke for her.  He had realized, almost from the start, that he could never deny her anything if it was within his power to give.  He would not refuse her now.  He shifted slightly and rolled her onto her back as he began to slowly undress her while she looked on silently. He discarded her clothing and worked quickly to shed his, tossing them to the floor to join hers.  

Normally their lovemaking was a mixture of sensual torture; teasing each other to the point of madness before bringing each other to the place only lovers can dare to reach.  Now, as he moved toward her, he was in a situation he had never been in before.  A point in time where everything was understood and nothing need be said, no command needed to be given.  As he moved over her, she opened to him, giving him access to her freely, trustingly.  Her arms enveloped him as he lowered himself to her.  At the same time, he was amazed that he was more than ready to meet her need without any manner of foreplay.  He entered her slowly, reveling in the feel of her, the way she fit him like a glove, the sound of her soft, sensuous moans as he pleasured her.  So many thoughts and feelings coursed through his mind and body, but he pushed them aside to concentrate on her needs.  

Kara lost herself in the feel of him.  They clung desperately to each other, not a whisper of air came between their bodies while he moved within her.  His loving was so completely tender it consumed her in its simplicity.  He held her tightly while he rocked her, hips to hips, thrust to thrust; they met each other's movements with exact precision.  Her hands roamed the flesh of his back lovingly while he kissed and nibbled the tender skin of her neck and throat.  "My darling, Farron.  How did I ever exist before you?" she wondered softly.

Her words penetrated the silence of the room, seeped into his heart, and literally broke down the wall he had erected around his mind.  She needed him and no one had ever _needed_ him.  Wanted him, yes.  He knew he was a desirable man and had pleasured many women in his lifetime.  However, none of them _needed_ him to complete their lives.  He was losing control and giving it over to her, his Shel.  Did she know she now held complete power over him?  Moreover, did that bother him?  He lifted up enough to be able to look upon her face, her beautiful face, drawn in passion.  Her moans became more intense and demanding as she neared her climax and her eyes fluttered open when she felt him pull away.  Her eyes locked onto his as if saying, "cum for me...cum with me."  His head dipped again, his lips pressed softly against her ear as he soared with her.  Their cries echoed in the room as they hit their peak together and felt the power of release in time with the other.  He breathed rapidly against her neck as he collapsed onto her and her hold on him tightened that much more.  "I love you," he whispered softly, surrendering to the wonderment of the emotion.  Where he found the strength to finally speak the words that his body and heart had been screaming for weeks, he would never know.

Kara wept, literally wept, while she urged him to lift his head so that she might see him clearly.  Giving of himself and letting someone in to touch both his heart and his mind; she knew it was the most difficult thing he had ever done.  She looked upon him adoringly as she slipped her fingers into his luxurious hair, holding it back from his face.  "Oh, Farron.  I love you so much," she assured him, lifting slightly to brush her lips against his.  

He nearly burst with happiness from his own revelation and when she spoke the words of her love for him, so heartfelt and true, he felt tears of joy prick at the back of his eyes.  Reluctantly, he eased away from her and spooned in behind her when she rolled onto her side.  It was a position that had become more and more familiar to him over the past couple weeks.  He often held her possessively while they slept, something he had never done before.  Everything seemed natural with her; she fit his body perfectly, as if they had been meant to be together since the beginning of time.  He kissed her hair softly and spoke gently as he pulled the coverlet over their bodies, "Rest now, Shel.  At least for a little while."

She sighed wearily and snuggled back against him, covering the arm he had wrapped around her with her own.  "As long as you hold me," her voice trailed off sleepily.  He smiled against her hair and drifted off to sleep along with her.  

***

To be continued...


	5. Stepbrother's Dirty Little Secret

***

Brian Everett was beside himself as he drove toward town.  He needed to get those _friends_ of Kara's away from her house and out of her life.  They could ruin everything!  He slammed on the brakes and made a sharp U-turn.  Whether Kara was alone or not, he would make her listen to reason.  He had to...their entire world was at stake. 

When he approached the house, he found it quiet, serene.  Because it was the family home, he had never felt the need to knock or announce himself, so he had no qualms when he reached for the doorknob and let himself into the quiet house.  

It had been Kara's choice to keep the mausoleum type manor after their parent's tragic death in an automobile accident five years prior.  He and John had moved out while in college and never moved back to the family home.  Kara had always loved the place and therefore was reluctant to leave it.  Appropriately enough, Jonathan Everett Sr. had willed the house to his only daughter.

Brian made a quick pass through the downstairs rooms before he crept silently to the second floor bedrooms.  Kara was probably napping while waiting for the call from the lawyers that all the money had been gathered.  His chest tightened at the thought of that much cash being kept in one place.  That call could not come soon enough to suit him.  Yes, she might be napping; the poor darling had barely slept in the past two days.  She had to be completely exhausted.  Thankfully, those people had left her and he could finally have her to himself again.

Her bedroom door gaped open and he skulked into the room silently as he had done many times when she was younger.  He would watch her sleep for endless hours and he had learned to be very silent.  She had never caught him, not even while he fantasized about her, not even while he imagined he was filling her when he took himself into his own hand.  

The room was exceedingly large and he had to enter some distance into the room before he could see her peacefully sleeping form.  As he approached the bed, a murderous rage overwhelmed him.  His beautiful Kara slept naked, wrapped firmly in the arms of that slimy bastard.  Even his anger could not cloud his mind to the fact that the coverlet left her breasts exposed.  As he reached to grasp her forcibly by the shoulder, he could not stop himself from brushing his thumb over one rosy areola.  "KARA!  You fucking slut!"  He shook her roughly as he yelled, waking both sleepy lovers.

Kara screeched her panic as she was being hauled roughly from the bed.  At the same time, Farron's guttural growl was filled with ferocity as he pulled her back onto the bed.  He drew the coverlet over her to shield her from her brother's lecherous gaze.  Before Brian had the chance to blink twice, Farron's fist shot out to cold-cock the bastard.  "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?" Farron demanded furiously while Brian bounced off the wall and landed on his ass.

"Goddamn it!" Brian cursed, holding his jaw.  He shot Farron a hateful glare, but ignored his insistent command.  Instead he turned his eyes to Kara.  "You fucking whore!  How can you lay here, wallowing in your seedy, sinful behavior while our brother may be dead?" he spat vilely.

Kara clutched the coverlet to her bosom while Farron unabashedly slid to the edge of the bed.  He reached down, snatched up his underwear, and shoved his legs into openings.  "When I get through with you, you will wish it was you in your brother's place," he snarled as he stood and hiked the undergarment over his hips.  He closed the distance between him and Kara's brother in less than a heartbeat.  He took an animalistic pleasure at the feel of his hand closing around the twisted fuck's throat.  

"Farron, no...please!" Kara begged.  "He...he doesn't mean it...doesn't understand."  

Farron cast a heated look her way, his anger subsiding just a tad at the sight of her curled up against the headboard so obviously distraught over what was happening.  He released his grip on Brian's throat just enough to let the man relax before slamming him back up against the wall.  "You should thank her...thank her for your life.  If you ever, _ever_ touch her or say another disrespectful word to her again, you will answer to me.  Nothing will save you then."  His face was mere inches from Brian's when he asked, teeth clenched, "Do you understand?  "

Brian's eyes widened at the obvious threat. He nodded his head as best he could, but did not speak.  Yes, he understood.  Understood all to well what he had to do now.  

Farron grasped him by one arm while he continued to clutch him by the throat and threw him bodily toward the door.  "Get out.  Get out and stay out."

Brian righted himself in the doorway.  "I'll wait for you downstairs, Kara," he said softly before heading down the hallway.

Farron strode back to the bed and gathered Kara into a tender embrace.  "Forgive me, Shel.  I just will not have anyone treating you that way," he whispered as he stroked her back comfortingly.  

Kara nodded as she molded her body to his.  "Thank you...for defending me," she answered and kissed him warmly.  

Farron deepened the kiss and his hands slid up her back to entwine her silky hair around his long fingers.  Breathless, he broke the kiss to gaze into her deep blue eyes.  "Time to get dressed, baby.  I want to go over and see what Frank's been up to."

When he moved away, Kara scooted from the bed and spotted the crumpled pile of clothing.  She handed Farron his pants and shirt before she gathered hers.  She took them to the walk-in closet and put them in the dry-cleaning hamper.  She pulled a simple blue printed dress from the rack and shrugged into it hurriedly.  When she exited the closet, Farron had finished dressing and stood patiently waiting for her.  "But he agreed to only sending Cody here."

He watched her rifle through a dresser drawer, snatch up a pair of panties and struggle into them hastily.  "Of course he did.  But if I know my brother, he's also having Cody check into a few things."  He lifted an eyebrow at her as she was now grimacing in the mirror at her wild mane of hair.  He almost laughed when she made a disgusted face, picked up a scrunchie from the dresser, and twisted her hair into a careless ponytail.  

"But..." she stammered as Farron took her elbow and lead her into the hallway.  

"Don't worry, my love."  He blinked.  _My love_.  Damn, that was one hell of a good feeling.  "Frank knows what he's doing."

"I'm so frightened for John, Farron," she admitted as they descended the stairs.  She spied Brian waiting in the foyer.  "I just want him home."  

"Of course you do."  The sound of the doorbell chiming startled everyone.  Farron walked with her to the door, pausing to flash a deadly look at Brian.

Kara opened the door to see Cody dressed in a bug exterminator's outfit.  A large pack, obviously meant to house insecticide, was strapped to his back and the long nozzle attached to it was held in his firm grip.  Cody smiled at her from underneath the ball cap he wore backward on his head.  "Your monthly maintenance is scheduled for today, Ma'am."

"I...I'm sorry.  I must have forgotten.  Please come in," she insisted as she and Farron moved away from the door, making a path for him to enter.

"Kara, have you completely lost your mind?" Brian cried out.  "This is not the time for..." he trailed off as the door was closed and Cody lifted the pack from his shoulders and set it down on a nearby table.  "What's going on here?"

Cody opened the pack and slipped out his portable detection unit.  "If this house is wired, I'll find it," he assured them as he went about his business.  "I'll start upstairs and work my way down."

"Come with me over to Frank's," Farron suggested and reached for the doorknob. 

Kara covered his hand with hers, stopping him.  "You go.  I need to talk to Brian.  He is my brother, Farron, even if he has behaved abhorrently."

He did not like the thought of leaving her alone with Brian.  The fact that Cody was in the house was the only thing that made him agree.  "Very well.  I won't be long."  He kissed her quickly before leaving.

***

To be continued...


	6. Information Overload

***

Frank heard the sound of the back door opening and pushed back from his desk in the study.  He was waiting for the call back from Monica after Cody's computer searches had completed and she could give him any and all information found on the Everett family.  By the time he made it to the study's door, Farron was standing before him.  "How's Kara?"  
  


"Frightened and completely in over her head," he stated bluntly.  "But she's holding up.  What have you found out?"  He noticed Alex and Jake sitting on the small sofa against the far wall.  He was so not in the mood to deal with Jake's attitude toward him.  He nodded briefly in acknowledgement, but chose not to speak.  

Frank shrugged and listened to the sound of Loralei moving about upstairs as she put Rachel down for a nap.  "Waiting for the reports to come in.  Cody dropped Alex and Jake off before he headed over to Kara's.  He'll go over the entire house, including phone lines."

"Rachel's sleeping," Loralei informed them upon entering.  "Any word from Monica yet?"  

As if on cue the phone rang.  Frank stabbed at it impatiently, placing it on speaker.  "What do we have, Monica?"  He sat down at the computer while everyone stood behind him.

"I'm patching the data through to your computer.  As you can see, most of the information is pretty basic.  The company itself is very stable and has been run by John Everett since Jonathan Everett's death five years ago.  Rumor has it that some bad blood developed between John and Brian Everett over the decision that the youngest son would run the company."

Frank nodded absently as he scanned the file on the screen.  "Step son was the oldest, but vanity insisted that his true son run his company."

"You'll notice that John Everett handles Kara's trust fund and it has doubled in size to 30 million dollars from the time he took it over.    John's trust was put back into the company.  Brian's has virtually disappeared," Monica continued.  "Apparently he makes a regular stop to watch the ponies and various other gambling activities.  Not to mention some rather poor investments."

"Well, Farron...looks like you struck the mother load," Jake sneered.  Loralei had made mention that Farron had hooked up with the heiress and had gone off on an extended vacation with her.  Poor bitch; that slick bastard really had her fooled.

"Fuck off," Farron snapped odiously.  If it had been any other time, any other place, he might enjoy bantering with the little jerk.  Might even enjoy making the fucker bleed.  There were more important things on his mind.  Kara.  Helping Kara get her family back and in one piece.  If Jake thought he was after Kara's money, let him.  He had known Kara was wealthy; it was almost impossible for her to hide it.  Her home was filled with pricey art, she had expensive taste in clothing, and had whisked him away on holiday without a moment's notice.  Everything had been first class.  No, he knew she was wealthy; he just had not known she was _that_ wealthy.

"Are we listening, or are we going to have a knock down, drag out?" Monica snapped.  There was more going on than they were aware of yet.  

"Go ahead, Monica," Frank ordered, giving Jake a sharp look. 

"Okay.  All three Everett children attended Princeton University.  Kara has a BA in Art, Brian never obtained a degree, and John has a Master's in Business."

"Clue me in to why their schooling is important?" Farron asked impatiently.

"Shut up or get lost," Jake spat.  "You have no business here."

"You sanctimonious little bastard," Farron ground out through clenched teeth.

Frank held up a hand to cut Farron off.  If he let it go on, nothing would get accomplished.  "Go on, Monica."

"Two years before his death, John Everett Sr. was arrested for assault and battery on his oldest son, Brian."  

"What?"  Farron was a bit shocked.  Kara had told him many things about her family and the tension between the siblings, but she had never mentioned her father had been arrested for beating her brother.

"Yes," Monica sighed.  "It's a pretty sick reason, too.  The files were buried deep, but the initial police report stated that Mr. Everett had come across young Brian watching his little sister while she was swimming the in the family's pool.  Let's just say he was taking matters into hand."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Farron roared as he bolted for the door.  

Frank shot out of his chair and reached his brother before he could get further than the doorway.  "What the hell, Farron?"

"Goddamn, Frank.  That sick fuck came into Kara's home and found us in bed together."  Farron ran a hand over his jaw, trying to compose himself.  "You've just told me that Brian has it for Kara in a major twisted way.  Don't you think his finding her in bed with another man might crack him fully?  Jesus, you didn't see his reaction!"

"Okay, Okay...let's go," Frank slapped him on the back.  "Loralei, stay here with the baby."  She nodded her response and watched everyone file out of the house.

***

While Frank and company were waiting for the information on Kara's family, Cody was busily sweeping the house for bugs.  Not a one was found on the upper floors and he was heading downstairs.  He could hear Kara and her brother in a heated discussion in the sitting room, so he made his way to the kitchen to give them some manner of privacy.

"Kara, your behavior is unacceptable," Brian insisted.  "You don't honestly think Father would approve of that...that..._man_."

Kara blinked at his blatant hostility.  Where was all this coming from?  "Actually, I am _very_ sure Daddy would approve.  You don't know Farron, Bri.  You have no idea the kind of man he is."  She paced the floor impatiently.    "You judge him by the length of his hair.  How completely shallow of you."

"Darling sister," he interrupted.  "We were raised to look down upon such things, or did you forget that?  Mother tried to make you a lady, but you never listened to her."

Kara rolled her eyes.  "That is completely untrue.  I listened to her when she made sense.  If for no other reason than the fact that I love Farron, Daddy would be more than impressed with his actions the night those awful men took Loralei and me."  She stood toe to toe, facing him.  "Have you forgotten that Brian?  He helped save my life."

"Yes, so you say," Brian ground out through clenched teeth.  "I don't want to talk about your sex toy any longer, Kara.  I came back to tell you the lawyers have the money ready and I think we should go pick it up."  He grasped her elbow and led her toward the door.  "We'll be getting our brother back soon, and that should be the only thing on your mind."

"Okay, Brian," she acquiesced.  "I won't force you to accept Farron in my life, but before we just leave, I need to let him know where I'm going."

Cody wandered into the foyer, equipment in hand.  He saw Brian reaching for the doorknob while he held firmly onto Kara's arm.  "Where ya goin?" he asked, moving closer.  He spied something he had not noticed before, the necklace Kara wore.  

"To the lawyers," Kara said quickly, wondering why Cody was staring at her neck.

"Nice necklace.  May I?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Sure.  Farron gave this to me the night before we left the Caribbean.  Isn't it beautiful?" she asked proudly.  He had said he was not one for buying jewelry for women, but he wanted to give her something to remember their time together.

"It is...it is," Cody agreed as he slipped two fingers under the chain to get a closer look.  It was silver and gold threads woven into tiny, delicate hearts that formed three larger hearts that intertwined each other.  He smiled at her before removing his hand.  "Very pretty."

"We have to go, Kara," Brian insisted, tugging on her firmly.

"Cody, tell Farron...we'll be back shortly."

***

To be continued...


	7. The Chase is On

***

Cody watched as Brian and Kara pulled away from the house and headed down the long driveway.  He quickly dialed Frank's residence to inform them of Kara's departure.  Loralei answered the phone and told him Frank was on his way over to the Everett house and should be there within moments.  No sooner had he clicked the phone shut did he hear the sound of several footsteps pounding up the stairs to the backdoor.

"Where is she?" Farron asked worriedly.  

"I was just calling to tell you...her brother insisted they pay a visit to the lawyer," Cody informed them.

"Goddamn it!" Farron cursed vehemently. 

"Hey, she wanted to go tell you, but he pretty much insisted."

"You should have fucking stopped her!"  Farron's skin was literally crawling at the thought of Kara being at Brian's mercy.  No one had said as much, but Farron had the God-awful feeling that Brian was behind everything; the kidnapping, the ransom, and now he had Kara.  

"Farron, calm down," Frank insisted as sympathetically as possible.  "We have no proof he will harm her."  He knew how lame that sounded the moment it left his lips.  When a kidnapping took place, often times it was discovered that a family member was the perpetrator.  It's a sad fact, but a fact nonetheless.  Couple that with the frightening realization that Brian had an unhealthy love for his sister and it made the situation that much worse.

"I'm trying, Frank, but how the hell do we find them?" he replied disheartened.

Cody grinned and dug his laptop from the large pack he had left on the foyer's table.  "This way."  A few clicks later, he had the GPS tracking system up and a little blip appeared on the program's map.  "They're about ten miles or so away at the moment."

Farron blinked hard as he looked at the computer graphics.  "When..."

"Pretty necklace you gave her, by the way," Cody commented as he closed the laptop.  

"Okay, people," Frank announced as he threw open the door.  "Let's get going.  We have some ground to make up."  While they hurried from the house toward the van Cody had driven, he turned to Farron.  "Go tell Loralei what's happening and I'll call her as soon as I can."

Farron balked at that idea.  "The hell you say.  I'm going with you."

Frank noticed the team stop at the van and wait for him.  "Listen, Farron..."

"No Frank, you listen."  Farron fixed his eyes steadily onto Frank's.  "I will not stand idly by while the woman I love is in danger."  

Frank had turned and started for the van again when Farron's words sunk in.  Love.  _Love?_  What he was thinking, he saw each of his team mouthing.  _Farron in love?  Now that was an oxymoron if he had ever heard one.  "Damn, Brother...when it hits you...it hits you."  Frank grinned.  "Come on; let's go get that woman of yours.  We'll discuss this 'love' thing later."_

Farron nodded and smiled gratefully.  "Thanks, Frank."  He climbed into the back of the van with Alex and Jake.  Talk about an uncomfortable feeling.  On one side sat Jake, who grumbled at him under his breath. On his other side, sat Alex, his former lover.  Now they were on the way to retrieve his current lover.  He sighed inwardly.  He really never thought of Kara that way.  Current.  She was his future as well as his present.  He knew that almost from the start.  It was the only possible explanation as to how she could have gotten under his skin so quickly.  Why he was so utterly destroyed after she had disappeared after making love to him that first time on Frank's sleeper sofa.  

Cody opened the laptop and checked Kara's position.  "They're heading into the city now."  

Frank nodded as he drove.  "Get Loralei on the phone.  Tell her what's happening."  He hated leaving the way he did, without letting her know what was going on.  Time was not on their side.  They needed to catch up with Everett, if for no other reason than to prove that he had nothing to do with John Everett's kidnapping.  

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Farron was going out of his mind.  "What's going on, Frank...where are they?"

Frank glanced at the monitor; they were still on the move.  "They've headed to the south side of town.  They're still moving."  He heard Farron's jagged sigh.  "We're closing distance, Farron.  We're only a few miles behind them now."

"It's not good enough, Frank..."  

Frank did not need to respond.  No one did.  If any of them were in Farron's place, they would be going out of their fucking minds.  Hell, it had not been all that long ago that he and Farron went through the same terror when Alca Huete had taken Loralei and Kara.  It was a helpless feeling and it gnawed on your nerves like a cancer.

***

"Brian," Kara questioned as she exited his Mercedes.  "Why have you brought me here?"  She glanced around the deserted building.  Everett Enterprises had outgrown the small office complex years ago and it had stood abandoned ever since.

"Just a quick stop," Brian replied as he latched onto her arm.  "Just something you need to see." 

Kara glanced sideways at him.  His face had taken on a calm, stoic look.  As if he had come to terms with something.  "Brian...what's going on?" she asked again, more firmly this time.

They were inside the building now.  The power had been off for years and the stale odor of the abandoned building was stifling, causing Kara to choke on it.  Brian sneered just a little when he said, "No amenities here, darling sister.  You'll have to hoof it up the stairs to the third floor."

Kara tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.  "Really, Brian.  This is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, Kara," he insisted. "You are going up there."  He was tired of pretenses.  He pulled her up the stairs and grunted uncaringly as she stumbled to her knees.  He tugged her to her feet and continued onward.  No more catering to his obsession.  She was dead to him now.  She had given herself to another and she would pay.  Pay dearly.  He would see her dead before he would see her in the arms of another man again.  

Kara felt like he had dragged her forcibly a mile before they finally reached the third floor.  Her knees and shins were bruised and bleeding.  He pushed her into one of the offices and she stumbled forward, falling flat on her face.  She heard Brian's callous laughter and looked up.  It was then she noticed the only object in the room.  "Good God, Brian...what have you done?" she whispered disbelievingly.  

***

To be continued...


	8. The end and the beginning

***

"What is this place?" Alex asked as they exited the van and donned their gear.  

"Former offices of Everett Enterprises,' Cody informed them.  "Kara's stopped moving.  The building only has four floors.  I would guess they're on one of the upper floors."

"I agree," Donovan added.  "We'll split up.  Alex and Jake take the fourth floor.  Cody, Farron, and I will start on the third."    There was no need to wait for a response.  As if reading the other's mind, they hurried into the building.  Frank's group took the nearest stairwell, while Alex and Jake made their way to the one at the far end of the building.  "Farron, back off," he barked in a low voice.  Farron was without a weapon and if something went down, he had no way of protecting himself.  Farron slowed up a bit, letting Frank pass him on the stairs before picking up his pace again. 

***

"Shut up and join your goddamned brother," Brian ordered hatefully.

John spoke futilely against the duct tape that covered his mouth.  He had been praying it was someone other than Brian when he heard movement in the nearby staircase.  He had been elated when he saw his sister standing in the hallway and then totally devastated when she was launched through the doorway only to be followed in by the very person who had left him to rot in the abandoned building. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in complete astonishment as she crawled to John's side.  _Thank the heavens you're alive! Her eyes seemed to tell him as they locked onto his.  How was she going to get them out of this mess?  "Brian...this is..." she trailed off as she began to work on John's bonds.  _

"Beyond your control, Kara.  No...don't bother to untie him," he ordered and pulled the snub nose gun from his pocket.  "I really wanted it to be different, Kara.  You were meant to be mine.  I knew that from the moment I saw you.  You belonged to me and you fucked it up.  Spread your whore legs for another man and fucked it up!"  He aimed the gun at her head and pulled back the hammer.

John grunted and groaned as he struggled against his gag and bonds.  Brian had really lost his mind.  It was one thing to do what he had done for money, but to kill Kara...  _Dear God, Dad had not been lying.  John had never wanted to believe what their father had told him, but it must have been true.  His stomach rolled in revulsion.  __Jesus..._

"I love him, Brian.  I love him and he loves me."  

"Like I care?  No, not hardly."  His face drew into a grotesque sneer as his finger pressed against the trigger.  "Goodbye, Kara."

"Freeze, Everett!" 

Kara's head whipped toward the doorway to see Frank and Cody leveling their guns at the back of Brian's head.  They were joined just seconds later by Jake and Alex.  She could see Farron moving just behind Frank.  _No, Farron, no!  She prayed silently.  __If he sees you, he'll surely kill you. _

"Give it up, Everett.  It's not going to happen!"  Frank commanded sternly.  

Brian did not turn to face them.  He knew there were several weapons trained on him.  No!  It was not supposed to end this way!  His money was waiting for him at their lawyer's office.  All he had left to do was to get rid of his sniveling brother and that whore of a sister.  Damn them all!  Everything had fallen apart before his very eyes!

While Brian hesitated, Farron crept around Frank and Cody intent on going after the stupid fuck that threatened his Shel.  Frank had reached for his arm, but he shrugged him off.  Nothing was going to stop him this time.  When he had reached the doorway and saw that gun pointed at her head, he died a little inside.  No, he _would_ die before he let any harm come to her.  He was close now; he could reach out and grab Everett by the shoulder.  If he did, would the gun go off in reflex?  

Closer still, he cleared his throat, starling Everett and causing him to turn in his direction.  His fist snaked out, catching Everett's jaw, bringing him to his knees.  If nothing else, Brian Everett could not take a punch.  _Fucking wimp!_  At the same time as he dropped to the floor, Farron grabbed at the gun and twisted it from his hand.  He tossed it toward Frank, who caught it easily.  He grabbed Everett by the collar and punched him repeatedly in the face until it was no more than a bloody pulp.  He made good on his promises, and he had sworn if the stupid fuck touched Kara again nothing would save him.  During the beating he took just a second to glance at Kara.  She was not protesting and almost held a satisfied look on her face as she watched him delivering punishment to her stepbrother.  It was Frank who stopped him this time, not Kara.  

Frank laid a hand on Farron's shoulder.  "Don't kill him.  He's not worth going to jail over."  When Farron looked up at him, his eyes fairly blazing with hatred, he continued, "Besides, I think you've beaten him beyond all recognition."

Farron released his hold on Everett's collar and slammed him to the floor.  While he writhed in pain, Farron stepped over him, kicking him in the gut for good measure.  If he had his way, the man would be dead; just so much more fertilizer for the world.    He heard Frank give the command to Jake to secure the criminal bastard while he moved over to help Alex and Kara free John from his bonds.  

The sound of sirens could be heard approaching the building.  "I'll meet the locals and direct the EMTs up here," Cody announced as he exited the room.

"Damn, this is gonna hurt," Alex informed John as she gripped the duct tape and gave it a firm yank.  

"Sonofabitch," John hissed as the tape ripped a couple layers of skin from his lips.  "Damn, that hurt."  As soon as Alex had cut his arms free, he pulled Kara into a feeble hug.  Days without food and water had left him extremely weak.  "So good to see you, Kara Michelle," he sobbed happily.

"Are you alright?  Oh, John...I've been so frightened," she cried and held him tightly.  

Farron watched silently while the siblings shared their love, fear, and strength with each other.   He was more than a little envious of that kind of brother/sister bond.  Not of John and Kara, per se, but that he had allowed things to cloud his judgment in the past and had caused his twin so much grief.  What Kara and John shared was something he strived to repair in his relationship with Frank.  They had made great strides over the past few months and Farron could only pray that things would continue to head in that direction.  He clapped Frank on the shoulder when he joined the group.  "Thanks."  Farron smiled when Frank only nodded.  

"He really flipped, didn't he?" John asked quietly, watching Brian's prone form being placed none too gently on a stretcher and removed from the room.

"Seems so," Frank replied.  "At first it was just the money.  When he realized we had gotten involved, I think he grew more desperate and decided to get rid of any potential witnesses."

"Money.  Damn it.  I should have just given him the loan," John stated, shaking his head slightly.  

"Loan?" Frank asked curiously.

"Yes.  He put in for a company loan of $250,000.  I refused after he never paid back his last loan."

"But..." Kara stammered.

John laughed pitifully.  "I know you paid it back for him, Kara.  Your intentions were good, but he always could play on your sympathy.  You were always trying to make things up to him...for how terse Father always was with him."  He cupped Kara's chin softly.  "But you couldn't give him the kind of love he wanted from you."

"No," she whispered.  All her life she had been blind to Brian's behavior, to everything that was right in front of her.  She had only wanted to make him a part of their family.  He had only wanted her.  She felt the large, gentle hands on her shoulders and stood, easing into the comfort of Farron's embrace.  

When she tilted her head upward, he lowered his and his lips captured hers in a tender caress.  Oblivious to those nearby, he deepened the kiss and clung to her as she clung to him.  When he broke the kiss, he found himself gazing into deep watery pools of blue and suddenly the thought of drowning in them sounded like heaven.  "Almost lost you again, Shel."

"You always find me, darling Farron," she smiled up at him as she brushed a lock of hair from his cheek.  "And just how _did_ you find me?" 

A chuckle was heard behind them and they turned to see Cody approach with the EMTs.  "Not brawn, that's for sure.  Call me a geek, will ya?" Cody questioned Farron jokingly and reached out for Kara's necklace.  "Pretty necklace, don't ya think, guys?" He grinned as he flipped it over and removed the tiny tracking device.  "Never leave home without 'em."  

"Well, I don't know who you people are, but I will forever be in your debt," John Everett assured them as he was placed carefully onto a stretcher.  

"John, This is Federal Agent Frank Donovan and his team, Jake, Alex, and Cody.  And this..." she turned within Farron's arms to face him and smiled softly up at him.

"Has to be Farron," John finished for her and lifted a hand to shake Farron's.  John smiled.  "You aren't about to let go of her, are you?"

"Not on your life," Farron answered easily and tightened his grip on Kara's waist.  

"As it should be," John stated firmly, holding up a hand to stop the EMTs from moving him.  "From what Kara has told me, you are a good man, Mr. Donovan."  

_Good man?_ He did not think he would ever hear that term associated with his name.  Farron smiled and pressed a tiny kiss to Kara's temple.  "Your sister brings out the best in me," he admitted fondly.  

"Oh, stop," Kara insisted.  "Now, off with you, darling brother.  Let's get you to a hospital.  We'll be right behind you."

"You'd better be," he groaned tiredly as he was carried away to the waiting ambulance. 

Frank watched Farron with Kara.  He still found it hard to believe his philandering brother had actually found love.  One just never knows.

***

Love allows one to see

With eyes wide shut to thee

And awakened in me

All that I dare to be   

~finis~

THANK you all so much for taking the time to read this little mini-adventure, delving a little more into the world of Farron Donovan.  I do hope you enjoyed it.  I cannot thank Ardeth Saunders for her support and her gift in letting me have a bit of fun with her characters.  I've thoroughly enjoyed it!  Thank you!!


End file.
